


Little Hands

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Tobias, Daycare for Littles, Fluff and Humor, Little Franklyn, Little Margot, Little Will Graham, Littles Are Known, M/M, Mama Alana, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tobias is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will makes Hannibal some lovely artwork during daycare, since apparently Hannibal has to work. The other littles, and even Alana, aren't so bad. But his Daddy is the best, so. There.





	Little Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Sooo, here's the fourth installment of this 'verse! Not even sure what the 'verse should be called, but here it is! *grins* I have one more planned, and if we run out of Autumn prompts, or if this goes on longer than this season, I might change the series to Seasonal Hanni-prompts. We shall see. Anywho! 
> 
> I wanted to warn for Tobias/Franklyn, because they got planted in my head and won't leave, but I didn't really get into it too much. The Marlana made my heart happy, and I just had to, but it really is pretty Hannigram focused. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for sticking with it!

“No, you hafta do it this way!” Margot ordered, repositioning Will’s fingers just a little wider than they were before tracing around them. 

“But I wanted a Vulcy turkey, Margot,” Will complained with a pout. Franklyn looked up from his own paper with a bright smile, which Will returned. 

“Ugh, fine, but this is how it’s s’posed to be.” Margot huffed, and left him there, but then returned with another piece of construction paper. “Here. This way you have a good one, and...and one you wanted to do.” 

Will brightened and beamed at her. “Thanks! I ‘perc..’prec...I’m glad!” Big words were still hard for him, and he flushed, but Margot just kissed his cheek and then ran over to Alana, who tugged her into her lap and kept working on the puzzle she did whenever it was her turn to watch the group. 

“Mama, I help’ded,” Margot whispered, loud enough that everybody heard her. 

“I saw; that was very nice of you Margot.” Alana stroked a hand over Margot’s curls, and her little girl glowed with pride and pleasure. 

Will shook his head, but smiled because the room felt good, not as edgy as when it was Tobias’ turn to watch them. Franklyn’s Daddy was kinda creepy. At least, he played creepy stuff during music time. He set his hand out in the traditional Vulcan manner and traced his new turkey. He kept the other one, because Margot was nice, and he really wanted to give his Daddy two drawings, not just one. 

By the end of the day, after a small nap, and circle time where Alana read them a story about a leaf’s journey through the seasons, Will was more than ready to go home. 

The front door flew open, a brisk wind practically pushing Hannibal through the doorway. Will ran to meet him, snuggling into the embrace and relishing the crisp scent of leaves and the slightest hint of smoke on Hannibal’s coat. 

“Daddy! Daddy, I made you stuff!” He took Hannibal by the hand and led him over to the table. 

“Those are very pretty...birds, my darling,” Hannibal said, tone stilted but overwhelmingly warm next to Will’s ear. 

“Turkeys, Daddy. Gobble-gobble!” Will turned his head and nuzzled his forehead under Hannibal’s jaw, yawning. 

“I think that a pre-dinner rest is called for when we get home, darling.” Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s waist. 

“Nooo, I’m not tired.” Will pulled away with some reluctance and opened his eyes really wide to prove it. 

“Ah, I see. Well, then when we get home, we’ll have to put these works of art up on the refrigerator.” Hannibal gathered up the papers with care, and tossed a, “see you tomorrow!” over his shoulder at Alana. 

Will trudged along, his feet feeling kinda heavy, and asked, “Downstairs friggie, too? I drawed two of them.” The car started, and the vibrations lulled him, his blinks getting longer and longer. 

“Yes baby,” he heard through the fuzziness of sleep, just before the tinkling sound of his favorite lullaby surrounded him. “Downstairs as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
